


After All, It Was Summer

by IrisCalasse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCalasse/pseuds/IrisCalasse
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley just happen to be on the same boat excursion to an island where they encounter Jack Sparrow. While waiting for the boat to come back things get interesting.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	After All, It Was Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talonwillow (TalonWillow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/gifts).



_Ah, this was the life!_

Ginny Weasley stretched luxuriously on the deck of the _W. S. S._ (Wizarding Steamship) _Lollipop_. She’d probably freckle horribly in the summer sun, but she’d slathered herself all over with Wray and Nephew’s Tanning Tonic. Astoria Greengrass swore by it, and Ginny hoped it would work because the tonic was two Galleons a bottle. It smelled a little bit alcoholic, but she liked it. She let her eyes rove around the deck, thinking she might ask some good-looking bloke to rub more tonic on her back.

“Oh, _thank_ you, I didn’t want to have tan lines,” a voice nearby purred. There was a low, masculine rumble of speech, and then the voice said, “Make sure to rub the tonic in nice and _deep_ , please. Oh, there. That’s lovely.”

After a moment the voice _moaned_ , and shivers went up Ginny’s body. Damn, who was that? Ginny had always thought she went for cock, but that voice made her second-guess herself. At last, unable to control her curiosity, Ginny picked up her Tonic and the thin cotton homespun scarf she was using as a cover-up and decided to have a nice, casual stroll...

_Ugh, the things I do for Blaise Zabini._

Pansy Parkinson was bored. She lay on her stomach on a recliner on the top deck of the _Lollipop_ , her chin resting on her crossed arms and her eyes shielded from the glare by Gold & Wood sunglasses. Blaise had said that they should relax a bit after the rubbish time they'd had after the war, so she'd let him book a trip --- but then! Blaise had chosen this... She’d taken one look at the passenger list, seen _G. Weasley_ on it, and known that Blaise had decided to go slumming. And indeed Blaise had promptly left her to her own devices.

A familiar smell tickled her nose. _Greengrass_? She thought, looking around. But instead of seeing Astoria, Pansy’s eyes landed on a pair of lovely, lean, broom-riding legs. They ran for miles before flaring slightly out to slender hips and tapering back in to a narrow waist that had hardly any fat at all. Pansy continued her perusal upwards, over a pair of modest breasts covered enticingly in a light dusting of freckles, before she saw the face and the tell-tale red hair.

When she’d seen _G. Weasley_ she hadn’t imagined _Ginevra_. Or that Ginevra would look quite so enticing.

She smirked (a habit she’d picked up from Draco Malfoy). Perhaps Blaise’s Merlin-bedamned _slumming trip_ wouldn’t be so bad after all.

  
  


_Two days later..._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Pansy ran into the sea, waving frantically as the _Lollipop_ steamed away, but they were already too far to see or hear her. Ginny was frantically trying to produce a Patronus, but her stallion wasn't cooperating.

“This is all your fault!” Pansy cried, lashing out at her red-headed companion.

“My fault?” Ginny shot back, incensed. “I wasn’t the one who dragged us into the bushes for a snog!”

“Excuse me! I wasn’t the one who turned a snog in the bushes into a fuck against a coconut tree!”

“Well I wasn’t the one who insisted on getting off a second time!”

“Well I ---”

Whatever Pansy might have said was lost as Ginny tossed her wand aside and tackled her into the fine beach sand. In moments they were just as tangled as they’d been only a quarter of an hour before, when the ship had weighed anchor and pulled away. The two girls had spent most of the past two days getting to know each other very well. Pansy had not seen Blaise for almost three days --- not that she cared; Ginny was a _much_ more satisfactory replacement.

“Oh and now you’ve got sand all over me, so what are you going to do about it, Miss Weasley?” Pansy groused in mock annoyance. Growling, she set her teeth lightly to the younger woman’s neck and pulled at the small bow keeping her bikini top knotted at her shoulder, delighting in the goosebumps that chased across Ginny’s freckled skin.

“ _Tergeo_ it, of course,” Ginny said smugly as she shoved Pansy's strapless one-piece down. “Would you like me to clean you off by hand?” She palmed the soft mounds of Pansy’s breasts, and Pansy gasped as Ginny squeezed gently, then began to flick her thumb lightly across her hardening nipple. She deftly removed Ginny’s barely-there denim cutoffs and slapped the nearest ass cheek, delighting in the bounce and the slight reddening of the hand print she left behind. Ginny swept her nails across Pansy’s thigh, leaving reddening scratches and making the older girl hiss. "Or maybe... by tongue?" Ginny proceeded to do just that, following the red marks with lips and tongue, tortuously inching inwards and upwards to where Pansy wanted her.

“Oh, what’s this?” a stranger’s voice broke into their playtime. The two girls sprang apart. Ginny looked around wildly for her wand as Pansy glared at the new arrival. He was clearly some sort of pirate. He was handsome in an exotic way, with pale skin and deep-set, expressive eyes that he’d outlined in some sort of dark makeup. He wore his hair in dreadlocks with beads in them, and his beard was in two small braids. He looked at a compass-like object he was holding, which he promptly tucked away. “Have either of you girls seen the Black Pearl around here?” he asked.

For the life of her, Pansy didn’t know why she replied, “There are no Black pearls here. We have a Weasley pearl and a Parkinson pearl, though?”

The stranger seemed to think about it. “I was looking for my heart’s desire, and I found --- two girls frolicking on the beach.” He peered carefully at Pansy. “Your face is familiar... have I threatened you before?” he said.

Pansy decided he was interesting. “Who are you?” she asked.

He arched a brow at her, ridiculously aristocratic. “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only!” he said, bowing so low his head was nearly at a level with Ginny’s as she sat sprawled in the sand, still trying to locate her wand. His eyes suddenly widened and his nostrils flared a bit. “That’s...” he mumbled. He fell to his knees in the sand and pressed towards Ginny, who was now staring at Jack with confused fascination. Pansy wondered if, like her, she was attracted to this man but couldn’t figure out why. “I can smell rum,” Jack said, now half-straddling Ginny’s motionless, supine body, his face a picture of consternation and lust, “but I see no rum. Why is the rum always gone?”

“Hell if I know,” Pansy said, torn between pushing Jack off _her_ lover and pulling him towards herself. To Ginny, she asked, “Want to let him join us?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good --- _ohhhh_ ,” Ginny moaned; Jack had pressed his nose against her neck and given her a long lick from clavicle to ear.

“The rum seems to have spilled over you. I’ll have to lick it off,” he announced decisively. He worshipped her body with his mouth, pausing to flick and nibble lightly at one breast before continuing his path downward.

Ginny looked at Pansy rather dazedly. “I, I think we should let him join us,” she panted, as Jack swirled his tongue around her navel, sending goosebumps up Ginny’s spine and a completely different sort of shiver down below. “He’s, _ahhh_ , he’s very good with his tongue.”

Pansy smirked as she watched the other girl throw her head back in pleasure. “Oh, is he?”

“ _Yessss_ ,” Ginny hissed, but Pansy wasn’t very sure if the redhead was answering her question, because Jack had buried his face in Ginny’s cunt and was lapping at her enthusiastically. Ginny thrust her hands into Jack’s hair, pulling him closer, and raised her knees to give him better access.

“Well, it’s not fair to have fun just by yourselves,” Pansy announced. She vanished her swimsuit, then tossed her wand aside as well. Jack was too occupied to notice. Pansy went around the two and knelt over Ginny’s face. “Reciprocate, Weasley,” she demanded, and the younger girl obeyed. Ginny soon figured out how to copy the motions of the tongue below her. Pansy found herself struggling to resist grinding against Ginny’s face as the redhead ran her tongue between the folds of her inner labia, then sucked her clit into her mouth.

Too soon, Ginny's legs shuddered and clamped around Jack’s head as she came, and she detached herself from Pansy. “Sorry,” she said weakly, as Pansy glared at her in frustration. Pansy sat on the sand and thrust her fingers into her channel, trying to chase after the high that Ginny had failed to give her.

Jack chuckled as he pulled up from Ginny’s quim. His mouth and beard were slick with her juices, and he licked his lips. “Sweet and intoxicating, a rare bouquet,” he declared. “Curtains match the drapes too.”

He noticed Pansy’s dark expression and figured out what was going on. “I can help you out, if you’d like?”

“Please,” Pansy ground out.

“See, this is why I say it’s better to negotiate than to fight,” Jack said to nobody in particular as he shucked off his clothes faster than Pansy had ever seen anyone strip without using magic. Although Jack was thin, his package was a bit shy of seven inches and about five inches in girth, slightly thicker than average. He noticed her eyes on his cock and palmed it a little, showing it off.

“Like what you see?” he asked, a gold tooth showing as he grinned.

“Perhaps,” Pansy said, unwilling to admit how desperate she was. “Depends on how well you use it.”

“Shall I demonstrate?”

“Are you waiting for my permission?” Pansy replied, arching her own brows.

He smiled and performed a fancy little bow at her. “As the lady commands,” he replied.

Pansy laughed and stood in front of Jack. “On your knees,” she told him imperiously. He seemed to be enjoying her dominance. As he knelt, his face was level with her cunt. She ran her fingers through his dreadlocks before twisting them around her fingers firmly. “Show me how good you are,” she told him. Jack obliged her, nipping at each plump lip of her hairless mons. He grasped her buttocks with both of his hands as he pressed her closer. She sucked in a hiss as he ran his tongue wide between her outer labia, then teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her hands remained in his hair and she mewled despite herself.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Pansy decided, pushing Jack away roughly. She beckoned to Ginny. Ginny, didn’t moving closer; she had pushed herself up and was leaning on her elbows, observing Pansy and Jack, finger-fucking herself with one hand and playing with her breasts with the other. Pansy rolled her eyes. “If you don’t want to move, Ginevra, I’ll just have to stay on top of you.”

Pansy moved on hands and knees over Ginny, pushing her back down to the sand. Ginny giggled and Pansy smiled, leaning down for a kiss. Pansy’s ass pushed into the air as her nipples brushed deliciously against Ginny’s breasts. The friction was lovely, and she rubbed their chests together a little bit longer until her nipples pebbled.

“Jack,” Pansy said, as soon as she’d recovered her tongue from Ginny’s mouth. She saw that he had his shaft in his fist and was pumping it as he watched them. The sight turned her on even further. Her clit felt tight, and throbbed almost painfully. “Fuck us,” she commanded.

Jack lined himself up behind the girls, his admiring eyes on Pansy’s bubble butt and her glistening, leaking cunt as it hovered above Ginny’s narrow, pink slit. He grasped his straining cock and rubbed its head against Pansy’s folds, allowing her juices to coat hi, but paused with only the head of his cock in her sheath. Pansy hissed in frustration and slammed her hips backwards, impaling herself on his cock. “Pound me right into Ginny,” she ordered. Ginny giggled again at how dominating Pansy was, and Pansy turned her attention back to the other girl. “Don’t you laugh!” she said. She bent her head to Ginny’s breasts as Jack began to plough into her cunt, matching each of his thrusts with a bite or a suck. Soon Pansy and Ginny were gasping in tandem. Jack leaned forward and put his weight on one arm so that he could continue pushing in and out of Pansy while using his other hand to rub the side of Pansy’s left breast, pinching her nipple lightly every time he bottomed out. After a while he splayed his hand on her abdomen, then moved lower still until his hand was between two wet cunts.

Ginny felt Jack’s fingers, and then his cock, nudge at her clit. Just a moment ago he’d been ploughing Pansy, and he’d hardly changed position; he was hitting the right spot, but not the right way, and it was rather awkward. She raised her buttocks and placed her legs on his shoulders, so that her pussy was pushed upwards, closer to Pansy’s, and Jack’s flagship could dock at her proper port. Like this she could feel him press into Pansy, could feel Pansy’s clit rub against her own, and then moments later he’d draw out of Pansy and slide into her. She’d never imagined such a thing could be possible. Her hands curled into fists in the sand as she bit her lip, trying not to scream in pleasure when a particularly deep thrust felt like it hit her cervix. “H-how can you ---” she gasped, when Jack dropped anchor a second time. Pansy captured her lips just then, and Ginny’s words turned into a lustful groan that the Slytherin swallowed whole.

“Just --- the right amount of leverage ---” Jack panted, somehow understanding Ginny’s unfinished question. The redhead barely noticed, absorbed as she was in how Pansy’s tongue was honey in her mouth, how Pansy’s hands were electric on her skin. Ginny snaked her arms between their bodies and began to palm Pansy’s breasts as she sucked on the Slytherin’s neck.

Pansy’s eyes flew open and she pulled away from her plundering of Ginny’s lips. “Faster,” she ordered Jack, who began hammering exclusively into her pussy. Ginny didn’t stop her ministrations either. “ _Ahhh_ ,” Pansy moaned, as she felt her abdominal muscles begin to clench and her vaginal walls flutter. Jack fucked into her furiously while he fondled her clit, then pinched it. The sudden pleasure-pain gave Pansy the final push she needed to crest, and she came violently, squirting all over Jack and Ginny. She collapsed onto Ginny, unable to carry her weight any more.

Seeing that Pansy needed some rest, Ginny flipped them over so that Pansy was lying on the sand and Ginny was on all fours, and turned her attention towards Jack, who had fallen back on his haunches and was pumping wantonly into his hand. His shaft shone with Pansy’s juices and Ginny had the urge to suck their mingled juices clean --- but before she could, Jack had come in front of her, thick ropes of glistening white spilling from his tip. Ginny’s face fell slightly in disappointment before she had another idea. She crooked her finger and wandlessly summoned Jack, who skidded across the sand towards her hungry mouth.

“I hope you’re not done yet,” she grinned cheekily, speaking more to Jack’s softening cock than to Jack himself, “I always thought pirates were more about the journey than the booty.”

Jack leered at Ginny’s apple bottom and started to reach for it. “Oh, I’m all about the booty --” But Ginny wasn’t listening; she leaned forward and popped Jack’s staff into her warm, wet mouth, wrapping her tongue around it, her cheeks hollowing with the suction. Jack’s Jolly Roger went from half-mast to full in a matter of moments. Ginny noticed, and she drew away from Jack’s proudly-erect main mast, leaving a thin trickle of saliva and pre-cum hanging between her lips.

“Ah, there we go, armed and ready,” she muttered, flashing Jack a grin as she wiped off her lips and indicated that he return to his position at her pussy. Her hand pushed between her nether lips, parting the ginger curls to reveal her red and pouting snatch. 

“Not all treasures are gold and silver,” Jack muttered breathlessly.

“Ready when you are, Captain,” Ginny said, wiggling her ass a little. Jack eagerly grasped her waist and sank himself into her, hilt-deep, in a single swift motion. Ginny gasped and her eyelids fluttered closed, just as Pansy’s eyes opened. Pansy watched as Jack set up a grueling pace, drawing out nearly completely before pushing in again as fast as he could go. Ginny rubbed herself furiously, moaning. Pansy was still feeling rather lazy from her orgasm, but she stroked her hands languidly over their combined bodies, over and over.

Ginny’s walls began to clench around Jack's cock just as his balls begin to tighten. He got in a few more strokes as Ginny cried out her fulfillment, before he pulled out and shot his come all over her back. He then collapsed over the two girls, kissing Ginny’s shoulders and stroking Pansy’s hair as he caught his breath.

After a few moments, Pansy’s voice came from below them. “Get off me,” she said. “I can’t breathe.” Ginny and Jack scrambled up, and the three of them sat naked on the sand, staring at each other. Then Pansy gave a brilliant smile. “Let’s go find some food and water,” she said, “and then we can go for another round.”

Neither she nor Ginny had any idea when their boat would come back for them, but until then, she figured, they could enjoy this lovely island, this lovely stranger with his lovely tongue and his lovely cock, and each other. After all, it was summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Draco's Den Summer's Out fest. The prompt was: "X01: A and B just happen to be on the same boat excursion to an island where they encounter C. While waiting for the boat to come back things get interesting. Sexy, smutty, non-fluffy; not opposed to borderline crackfic. PAIRING: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley/Jack Sparrow; Blaise Zabini/ Will Turner; Draco Malfoy/Elizabeth Swann".
> 
> This is my first-ever explicit smut piece and I jumped right into the deep end with an F/F/M. I hope you enjoy this filthy piece of pirate crack.


End file.
